1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for clamping photos into a three-dimensional display effect. More particularly, the invention is a photo clamp joint that can be connected to photos in order to hold the photos in various shapes or positions.
2. Description of the Background Art
People generally store their photos in a photo album. A photo album can not constantly display a particular photo without being opened. Most people place a favorite photo in a frame and mount the framed photo on the wall or place it on a table. Only one photo can be displayed in a frame at one time and most people do not frequently change the photo because it is time consuming to replace it.